The Dance of Life
by gericangurl
Summary: This is the story about a girl, a girl and her red umbrella, a gilr and her life! heehee I'm such a dork!
1. Red Umbrellas

It was only a red umbrella. Aimee's aunt had given it to her for a birthday present. It was her favourite umbrella. Red could fit whatever mood she was in. It could fit her happiness, as she walked along in the rain. It could contain her rage and anger when she was so furious with her family. But this red umbrella could make things happen...

Aimee's family was one of those that looked great one the outside: There was a mom, dad, two boys, and a girl. But on the inside......It was a mess! Part of the problem was that her parents refused to believe anything was wrong. Her mom was such a hypocrite. She was _incredibly sweet_ to her friends, loving, kind, and just the perfect role model! At home though was another story! She screamed and yelled, put her children down with cruel insults, and all around set an awful example. Now, had she admitted something was wrong, positive things could have happened. But no, she was always right in her mind.

Aimee was an Mk. She had lived in Brazil for a year and then had moved to the United States of America. She had lived in California, Florida, and New York. At the age of 13, she had moved to Germany and loved the language. She loved the weather there, rainy and chilly. It fitted her mood. Plus she got to use her beautiful red umbrella!


	2. A walk in The Rain

At Aimee's school, there was this thing each year called The Christmas Banquet. It was blown _waaaaaay_ out of perspective and was therefore very important to her. As she was walking home one day thinking, she happened to pass a group of guys. Now this wasn't just any group of guys....This was THE GROUP OF GUYS! They walked home from school everyday on the same street that Aimee lived on. Mostly they ignored her. It was a group of about five guys who were al in her tenth grade class. One of the guys' names was Zak. He had amazing brown hair that he kept slightly longer than most and which had a slight curl. Not only that but he had some nice abs! He was pretty hot and he knew it. Oh, he knew it! Another one of the guys was Morgan. He was about 6'4'' and over a head taller than Aimee. She was only 5'5'' and weighed about 115 pounds. She tried very hard to keep her weight down, but oh man did she love junk food! Some people accused her of being anorexic, but being in sports, she knew the importance of a physically fit body. She did not think of herself as pretty. In her opinion, she had _waaaaay _to white of skin, a horrible amount of freckles, and worst of all – zits! She couldn't stand looking in the mirror each morning. To other people however, she was gorgeous. Morgan had been overheard to say "Man, have you seen Aimee? She is so hot!" Of course, only Morgan's little group of friends knew this...in the high school world, this was sacred knowledge!!

Anyways, as she was walking home, carrying her red umbrella, the guys stopped her. "Hey", said Zak, "What's up? I've seen you walking home by yourself and was wondering if I could walk with you. By the way, sweet umbrella!" Flustered, Aimee said sure. "I'm not sure if this is ok for your reputation though. I mean, someone might see us!" She was thinking of his friends. She couldn't understand why he was talking to her. "Oh it's ok. The only people who would see us are my friends. They already know who I like!" Aimee's heart did some weird acrobatic thing. Did he mean her?!?!? She was filled with regret when they came to her house. It had been way to short of a walk! "See ya tomorrow gorgeous!" He yelled and dashed off in the rain. Aimee was stunned, he had called her gorgeous!


	3. A telophone Call

Aimee was sitting in her room thinking. Earlier in school that day, she had taken a poll. Of all the girls in the whole school, about 75 thought that they wouldn't get asked to banquet! And of that 75, about half the girls got asked! Of course, it was always the pretty ones. The popular ones. Not the wallflowers. The ones who were content to stay in the background. It bugged Aimee to death to watch girl after girl get heartbroken after the guys of their dreams fell for some shallow girl with legs. She resolved to do something about it.

She started to think about her walk......it had been a wonderful walk......Just a walk but with a hot guy! And suddenly she realized two things!

1. Zak had taken her umbrella home with him!

2. She was falling for a hot guy with no character!

This couldn't be happening. She started to think about the guys in her class....who did she like? Morgan was pretty hot! And he was a MOG! I mean what more could you ask for??? She called up her friend Cilla. "Cilla? Hey! It's Aimee.....I need some advice!" "Hey Aimee!! What's up? I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Well, it's about a guy. He's sooooo hot and a MOG, y'know, Man Of God. He's everything I want, and yet he doesn't talk to me...."

"Hey Ami, calm down! Its o.k. I have a secret......"

"What?!?!?!? Oh my gosh! You have to tell me!"

"I know who's asking you to banquet!"

click the line went dead. Aimee stared at the phone in her hand. _Someone's asking me to banquet?_ She whispered to herself. Can this be true?


End file.
